Ryouga's Powder of Confidence!
by Eternal Sound
Summary: Ryouga buys a drink mix to make him filled with courage. Chapter 2 is up! Ryouga now sets his courage on Ranma his a new attack from the same element as the shi shi hokodan R&R PLEASE!!!
1. Default Chapter

Eternal Sound: This is my first Ranma ½ fic so I hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Ranma ½ I would be a lot richer then I am now.  
  
Ryouga's Powder of confidence  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(scene of Ryouga walking somewhere in the woods)  
  
Ryouga: oh, man. now where the hell am I?  
  
Salesman: (walkes up to Ryouga) excuse me, can you tell me which way I should go to get to this city (shows Ryouga a map)  
  
Ryouga: huh? Umm (oh no.. what do I say?) uhh. I guess its this way (points to one direction)  
  
Salesman: oh, thank you kind sir. As a reward I will sell u this courage powder at a discount price of 2000 yen  
  
Ryouga: courage powder?  
  
Salesman: yes, put this powder in a glass with water and stir it until it becomes the color orange. After you drink it, you will have the courage to do anything u were too nervous to do before  
  
Ryouga: anything? (thinks to himself: I could use this powder to tell Akane my true feeling for her! 'little girly scream of excitement') SOLD!  
  
Salesman: thank you so much sir, hear you go.  
  
(that night at Ryouga's camp cite)  
  
Ryouga: sigh. this better work. (mixes powder with water and drinks it) *gulp, gulp* (orange flames appear in Ryouga's eyes) wow. this really worked I FEEL 100% CONFEDINT!!!)  
  
(the next night, at about 12:30PM)  
  
Ryouga: *pant, pant* where, where the heck am I now? (looks to his right to see the Tendo dojo) YES, I MADE IT!!! (Ryouga's eyes flash orange again. He walks into the household and barges into Akane's room, and looks down at her sleeping) oh, Akane.  
  
Akane: (in her sleep, punches Ryouga in the face) Ranma. you dumb jerk.  
  
Ryouga: ow. ( gets on Akane's bed and shakes her a little to wake her up)  
  
Akane: uhhnnn.. Huh? (looks in Ryouga's orange glowing eyes) *gasp* AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
(in Ranma's room)  
  
Ranma: (wakes up and sprints into Akane's room) AKANE!!!  
  
Akane: (scared half to death)  
  
Ryouga: huh?..... Ranma!  
  
Ranma: Ryouga? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!! (takes Akane away from Ryouga in his arms and kicks him) take your bullshit somewhere else!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryouga: (goes flying out the window) aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ranma: Akane, are you. are you alright?  
  
Akane: umm *blushes* yea. you can put me down now, Ranma.  
  
Ranma: *blushes* hmm? Oh, yea.  
  
(the next morning at the Tendo dojo breakfast table)  
  
Soun Tendo: RYOUGA DID WHAT!?!?!?!?  
  
Kasumi Tendo: Oh, my.  
  
Nabiki Tendo: that sly devil  
  
Akane: I don't understand why he would do that though.  
  
Ranma: if his excuse is getting lost in Akane's room and he couldn't find the door, I aint buying it.  
  
Happosai: well Ranma, are you gonna let Ryouga go ahead and do that to your fiancé? You better get your chance while you can boy.  
  
Ranma: give me a break, why anyone would go in an un-cute girls room while she was sleeping and try to take advantage of her is beyond me!  
  
Akane: (Picks up table and wackes Ranma on the head with it) well ecuse me for being un-cute you jerk!  
  
Eternal Sound: well, that's the end of chapter one, chapter 2 will be coming soon. Please review! 


	2. Blast of the Prairie Dog's Confidence!

Eternal Sound: Chapter 2 is here, and thanks for the reviews.. keep reviewing please!  
  
Ryouga's Powder of Confidence! Chapter 2: The Blast of the Prairie dog's Confidence!  
  
Ryouga: (on the roof of the Cat Café) aw, man, I really screwed that up! Damn you Ranma!  
  
Cologne: (comes out of the front door taking out the trash) hmm? (looks up to see Ryouga looking down from the roof) well hello, Ryouga. may I ask what you are doing on my roof?  
  
Ryouga: I uh.. (tells cologne the whole story about the powder)  
  
Cologne: 0.0; in 3000 years of Chinese Amazon history that same kind of powder was used to fight battles! Rarely anything can defeat the pride and confidence of a Chinese Amazon.  
  
Ryouga: for battles?  
  
Cologne: I know exactly what you are thinking, you want to use your new courage to defeat Ranma.  
  
Ryouga: that's it! Well granny, I'm off to defeat Ranma.. I'll see you later.  
  
Cologne: (hits Ryouga with her stick) hold it right there!  
  
Ryouga: huh?  
  
Cologne: you can't just expect to beat him right away, you have to learn to properly control this new power and you will be able to defeat him for sure. First you must lean the Toppu sogen inu shin'yo (authors note: that's translated into Japanese to the best of my knowledge)  
  
Ryouga: the blast of the prairie dog's confidence!? Please granny, teach it to me!  
  
Cologne: very well, here is the chart of the hand movements. Practice them on my roof so you don't get yourself lost.  
  
Ryouga: u.u; ok.  
  
(Cologne goes back inside the café)  
  
(inside the Cat Café)  
  
Cologne: (tells Shampoo the story)  
  
Shampoo: that powder is powerful stuff.. hmm. Shampoo have idea! Winner of fight get Akane like battle before, except this time Ryouga's technique will work on humans. (Shampoo is referring to the battle when Ryouga learned the Bakusai Tenketsu)  
  
Cologne: that's a great idea, then Ranma will have to marry you!  
  
(on top of the roof)  
  
Ryouga: (talking to himself) hmm and then they go like this and. umm how was it again..? oh, yeah! *hands glow Orange* ahh. (orange goes away) I think I've got it!  
  
Cologne: (jumps back on the roof) ah, I see you've accomplished your lessen so far, very good, Ryouga.  
  
Ryouga: so, now what?  
  
Cologne: you should be able to figure that one out for yourself. Its exactly the same as the Shi Shi Hokodan, the technique is from the same elements, but the counter for this move has not been discovered. All you need to generate the attack is courage, and with your courage powder it should be easy.  
  
Ryouga: *__* so all I have to do is practice that?  
  
Cologne: yep, then it should be no problem  
  
Ryouga: all right then. Ranma, prepare to suffer!  
  
Eternal Sound: things are looking pretty good for Ryouga, but will his training be as easy as he says it's going to be? And will Ranma be able to counter his attack? What is Ranma doing now? Will this author ever shut up? Ok I'll shut up now Anyway review please!!! 


End file.
